


The Blood of a Luthor

by teenageavenger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageavenger/pseuds/teenageavenger
Summary: Kara Danvers: the goody two shoes reporter. The girl some knew as Supergirl, but she had a bigger secret than being Supergirl. Kara Danvers is actually a vampire. Normally, she feeds off Alex. It's the safest thing to do, but ever since she met a CEO, she had cravings for blood other than her sister's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @corvette73 on Tumblr for the idea!

“Vampires? You’re kidding me. Those don’t actually exist! They’re tales made up to scare human children!” Kara looked at Alex, and J’onn expecting one of them to burst out laughing, but both were stone faced. 

“Don’t sound so surprised, Kara. Afterall, Aliens were once considered to be tales to scare human children,” J’onn informed the girl, patiently. 

“Fine. If they’re real where do they come from? They can’t have just suddenly appeared on Earth! Could they have?” 

“Almost,” Alex took over the explanation. She remembered that Kara was terrified of the idea of vampires, when she first arrived on Earth. Because of this, she tried to be as gentle as possible in her explanation. “They did come from another planet. We’re not really sure what happened to it. It’s still there, but one day in 1872, the vampires migrated to Earth. We think all of moved here. There appears to be no sign of life on their planet. For whatever reason, they’re here.” Alex took a deep breath, waiting for Kara’s freakout. 

“How do I fight?” Alex blinked in surprise, before launching into vampire weaknesses. 

~~~~~

“Have I ever told you that I hate vampires!” Kara huffed as the she was thrown into a garbage bin. Who knew they were so strong. “Oh no, you don’t!” Kara shouted as the vampire turned into a bat. She launched herself after it, easily keeping up with the small creature. 

“A cemetery, really? This thing is such a cliche!” Kara muttered, not able to keep distaste out of her tone. She hated vampires, and there is likely to be more in a cemetery. “Alex? I lost him,” Kara looked around, her eyes searching the dark. Not even her heat vision worked. ‘Dead bodies don’t give off heat!’ Kara thought in distaste. She hated creepy things. Halloween, horror movies, and vampires were at the top of her list. 

Just as she were about to give up, she felt a sting in her neck and cold hands taking ahold of her. “Augh!” Kara jabbed at the body with all her might, before falling to the ground. ‘Rao, how much blood did he drink?’ The alien thought right before she blacked out. 

~~~~~Two Years Later~~~~~~

Kara’s punch threw the K’hund into a garbage bin. The alien groaned, before leaping out, towards Supergirl. Kara dodged the giant being, before hitting him square in the back. The K’hund might have been large, but his size made him clumsy. He flew forward, hitting his head on a rock. He got up, slightly unsteady on his feet, dripping blood from a cut on his dead. Kara felt the intense need to drink the blood oozing from the alien. 

‘Not now!’ Kara pled silently. She threw herself at the alien, aiming to knock him out. Maybe the violence would make the want go away, but she knew it wouldn’t. The alien threw a punch that Kara easily blocked, getting in a jab of her own. 

Ten minutes later; she walked through the DEO, the guards escorting the K’hund right behind her. J’onn gestured for her to join them, but she kept walking straight towards the training room. She heard Alex and Mon-El enter the room behind her, but she just ignored them and started wailing on the practice dummies. 

“Mon, go away. I can handle this,” Mon-El started to make noises of protest, but after Alex jabbed him in the ribs, he gave up and left. “Kara, do you need some blood?” Alex’ voice was low, but Kara could still hear her. She nodded, not want to focus on the fact that she had to do this. “Follow me,” The alien was confused but she obeyed. 

Alex took Kara to her lab. She opened up the fridge she used for viruses, and alien life. Instead of the normal petri dishes, the fridge was full of vials of blood. “I thought this would be more efficient than you always poking holes in my skin.” Alex explained. 

“But what about your work?” 

“I bought a second fridge,” Alex shrugged like it was no big deal, but it was to Kara. She gave her sister a hug, before chugging two of the vials. 

“Supergirl?” Kara quickly put the vials away, before turning to see Pam from HR. “There’s a Ms. Lena Luthor requesting to meet with you. She doesn’t know your real identity does she? If she does, she’ll have to fill out some paperwork!” Pam explained.

“No, Pam. Lena knows nothing.” Not that Kara’s supergirl, not that Kara’s a vampire. The alien has done her best to keep both of those a secret from Lena. “Just tell Lena Supergirl will meet her on the balcony.” 

“She doesn’t want to see Supergirl, ma’am. She wants to see Kara Danvers. She said that she had a feeling you might be with your sister.”

“Oh. Tell her I’ll meet her for lunch.” Kara was rather taken back by that. How did Lena know? If she guessed Kara’s whereabouts than maybe she guessed Kara’s other secrets. As Kara was thinking about all of this, Alex slipped another vial into the alien’s hand. 

“In case you get the normal urges around Lena,” Alex whispered before walking with Pam while talking about the latest paperwork Alex had caused her to do. 

~~~~

“Kara!” Lena was standing outside, waiting for Kara. “I hope you I wasn’t interrupting!” 

“Of course not, Lena! There’s this new Irish place in town. Would you like to go check it out with me?” Lena’s answer was, of course, a yes. Kara knew how much she missed the country where she was sent to boarding school for so many years. 

“Lena are you bleeding?” Kara asked as she pulled out the CEO’s chair. She could smell blood but she couldn’t see it. Lena’s hand went to her side. 

“Oh yeah. It’s nothing. How did you know?” The younger girl was currently checking her clothes to see if the blood had stained through the bandage she had used. 

“How did you get?” Kara wasn’t going to touch the how she knew subject. 

“Actually, that’s what I came to talk to you about. I got mugged on the way here,” 

“What?!” Kara growled, forgetting all about the desire to drink the blood she could smell. “Who did it? Why didn’t you mention this at the DEO? I could have gotten Alex or- or Supergirl!” 

 

“Kara, calm down! I handled it. I just came for information. Kara, please!” Lena held up her hand to stop the words about to leave the Alien’s open mouth. “This mugger wasn’t human. I was wondering if you could get me information on whatever species they are?” Kara took a second before answering. 

“Of course,” She couldn’t say no to her friend, no matter how much her brain was telling her to. “I can get you the info!”

“Thank you,” Lena breathed. She was afraid Kara would say no, and she wouldn’t be able to figure out the mysterious that had been bothering her all day. “The assailant was pale and humanoid. At first I thought he was human, but then I noticed he had fangs and red eyes. This is going to sound silly.” Kara made a go on gesture, but she was starting to get uncomfortable. It sounded like Lena was describing Kara right before she fed. “He matches descriptions of Vampires from the old myths,” 

Kara abruptly stood up, her chair making a screech sound as she did. “I- I gotta go!” Kara ran out of the restaurant. Her heart beating fast. There’s no way Lena had met a vampire. It was broad daylight! Kara only survived the sun because of a special stone J’onn had found for her. Is it possible that the other vampires had they same stone? Probably. They knew what they were doing a lot better than Kara did. 

“I have to find out more about them!” Kara vowed as she drank the vial Alex had given her.


End file.
